The Supersoldier
by Golden boomers
Summary: One peaceful-ish day in the land of Ooo, a star falls from the sky. It crashes into the plains outside the Candy Kingdom, a single man dressed in strange armor emerges from the crashed ship. He is injured, and suffering from amnesia. This is a story about a man who must come to terms with the fact that the earth is not what it once was. He must find a place to call home.
1. Chapter 1

The Supersoldier

Chapter 1

* * *

The sky was blue, and the air smelled like melted iron and steel. It was a terrible smell, so bad it woke our protagonist from his deep slumber.

"Ugh, feels like someone smashed my head in with a steel pole." A man in high-tech armor groaned.

The man's eyes fluttered open as he tried to move, something or someone restricted his movement. He couldn't see anything, the world was seemingly pitch black, the man didn't panic though. He took a deep breath and tried to move again, his body started to wake up, and he was introduced to a encumbering amount of pain and soreness.

He groaned again, this time, it was a groan of pain. "Fuck!" He shouts.

The man's left arm was broken, or maybe it was dislocated, whatever it was, it hurt like hell. Every other bone was either bruised, or broken as well. The man decided to bring light back into the world.

"Activate helmet visor, load basic HUD display." The man managed to speak through the pain.

The high-tech armor made a clicking sound, then the visor powered on, the man had a really good view of a blue sky, fire and smoke, and the heavy metal cabinet that was resting on his left arm. There were several other chunks of metal on him, though they weren't anywhere near as heavy as the cabinet.

The man managed to push the cabinet over and off his arm, he sighed and brought his arm to his chest. He rubbed his arm, grunting in pain whenever his hand rubbed against a particularly sore spot. He mumbled a quiet curse and sat up, his left arm was useless, but luckily his right arm wasn't crushed. So he was capable of pushing scraps of metal off his right leg, once free, he used his right leg to push scrap off his left leg.

The man flipped himself over and used his right arm to push himself back onto his knees, from there he slammed a foot down and pushed himself back onto his two feet. His vision slightly faded but returned quickly, it's possible he had a concussion. The man looked around what remained of the small vessel he happened to be on.

The ceiling of the vessel caved in, resulting in a large portion of the ships being unaccessible. Well, either the ceiling caved in, or the ship slammed on its top, therefore causing the roof to cave. The ship was now laying on its side, the bay door was hanging open, the machinery keeping it open was damaged or broken.

The thought of how he survived the crash crossed the man's mind, how did he survive such a devastating crash? The man tried to think back, but was stopped by a killer migraine. The man acknowledged the fact that he suffered head trauma during the crash. Maybe he has amnesia?

The man shook his head and decided to salvage whatever he could from the bay area. He stepped over the rubble and searched the seats lined against the wall, the seats upside down and sideways, but the little cabinets were still there. The man opened each metal drawer and peered inside, most of the drawer were empty but he didn't give up.

When he reached the second to last drawer he felt a sense of ownership, like the seat and drawer belonged solely to him. He pulled the drawer out and laid it on the seat, after that he looked inside, there were two loaded magazines. The man pulled one out and examined it, a small portion of knowledge returned to him.

These were magazines possessing 12 .45 round when fully loaded, he had two of them in his possession. This must mean there's a handgun laying somewhere! The man had a small amount of confidence return to him.

If he can find and recover said handgun, then this means he has some measure of protection. The man doesn't know what's beyond the ships damaged walls, but he knows one thing for sure, it's not Earth. And having something, even if it's something like a handgun, could mean the difference between life and death.

The man unconsciously placed the magazines into a magnetic mag holder on his thigh. He turned and scanned the rubble, and just for the sake of making sure, he checked himself to see if it was anywhere on him. It wasn't, and if it was, it fell off.

The man spotted what seemed to be a silver object beneath some rubble, it stood out compared to the dark and moody colors of the ship itself. The man crouched and grabbed with his right arm, he grunted and heaved the metal upwards. He felt a immeasurable amount of displeasure when he saw it was nothing but a empty magazine. He bent over the scrap metal and snatched the empty magazine. Then he let go of the metal, which simply fell over on its side.

The man sighed and felt a spike of pain course through his head. He suddenly had another memory return, he turned and faced the seat where he got the loaded magazines from. He pressed a button on the side of the seat, causing it to slam down and reveal a hidden compartment. The compartment had a handgun resting on a small rack, accompanied by a couple more loaded magazines. There also happened to be a rack meant for some kind of larger firearm, but it was empty.

The man sighed in disappointment, maybe a handgun is all he'll get? At least he isn't lacking ammo. He grabbed the magazines and added them to is mag holder. He realized he possessed one after he wondered where the first two mags went to. It makes holding the ammo more convenient.

The man grabbed the handgun and examined it, it was silver and it had no magazine inside. He pulled the slide back and examined what he could. He gave the weapon a nod in approval and inserted a fresh magazine inside. Then he holstered it.

The man turned and examined the rest of the ship, he spotted a door that lead to the pilot quarters, and a white box that had a giant plus on it. It must've been a medical kit, the man approached the box and popped it open, he rummaged through the box and pulled a couple different tubes out. One was a tube that held Morphine in it, the man popped the cap off and inserted it into his suits drug dispenser. He sighed in relief when he felt his entire body start to numb, maybe his left arm wasn't broken? Maybe it was just bruised badly.

The man then turned and approached the door, he looked for the button to open the door. It was above the sideways door, meaning he had to jump to reach the button. He jumped and missed the button a couple times, on his 6th try his finger pressed the touchpad and the door opened . . Halfway.

This meant he wouldn't be able to get inside, but his curiosity drove him to jump and grip the adjacent door. He pulled himself up and examined the turned over pilot quarters. He frowned when he noticed the limp body laying in the pilot seat, and he panicked when he noticed the blinking lights. Blinking lights are never a good sign.

Due to the distance between the man and the lights, he couldn't read the words on the panel.

"Activate Zoom feature on suit visor." The man whispered.

His vision was suddenly limited to a narrow rectangle, but the panel looked like it was right in front of him. He read the panel aloud.

"Critical engine failure, leaking fuel lines, fire detected on board, self-destruct imminent." The man read aloud.

It took a second for him to process this, when he finally did, he yelled a curse and let go of the door. The man turned and jumped over the rubble on the floor, he grunted when he slammed into the ground, but ignored it overall. He scrambled back onto his feet and jumped from the opened bay door. He landed on the hill where the ship happens to crash, the man lost his footing and rolled down.

He finally stopped at the base of the hill, where he slowly, but stubbornly, got back onto his two feet. The man hissed in pain and grabbed his left shoulder, if it wasn't broken before, it was now. He looked back up at the ship, a fire blazed on top of the vessel, he stared few a mere second, mainly because the ship erupted into a fiery explosion that sent shrapnel flying everywhere.

The man went prone and covered his head, he heard something swish by his head. He turned and went wide eyed at the large piece of shrapnel that landed a mere foot from his head. He looked back up at the ship and frowned at the sight of the burning ship.

He'll never know if the pilot was alive or dead, that was something he'd have to live with.

The man sighed and flipped over, after all the adrenaline wore off, he noticed the large crack that wasn't in his HUD display before. The man pulled his helmet off and examined the glass, as he expected, a large crack ran across the glass. The man wondered why he never noticed it before, seeing as it was so obvious.

When the man heard the shrilly voice of another being, he quickly clipped the helmet back on and activated his suits cloaking. His person flickered than disappeared, you could still see him, but only if you looked hard enough. A person with good eyesight would notice the distortion effect his cloaking caused.

He pulled his handgun out and pulled the slide back, he propped himself against the hill.

(He is currently resting between the two slopes of two different hills)

He held the gun to his chest and waited for the voice to come closer, he didn't have a plan, if this creature was evil? Kill it. But If it's friendly? Hope to god it'll give him directions to the nearest doctor.

He held his breath and listened.

"Hey jake! Waddaya think that thing is?" Asked Voice 1.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not in its best condition." Replied Voice 2.

"Think it has any good treasure aboard?!" Asked Voice 1 again.

The injured man thought to himself, "This person is obviously worried more about a easy buck than whoever's aboard that ship." He gripped his handgun tighter.

"Don't you think we should check to make sure nothing living was on that thing?" Asked Voice 2.

"Well, yeah I guess. Not too sure why'd anyone would one to be on this thing, but we'll check anyway." Replied Voice 1.

The injured man nodded is acceptance. The voice's where much closer now, it sounded like they were about to walk over the hill he's resting on.

And speak of the devil, a person dressed in dark blue shorts and a light blue shirt stepped over the hill. He turned and waved for someone behind him, must've been the 'Jake' guy. The person in blue jumped down the hill, giving the injured man a much better look at him.

His first description was partially right, Dark blue shorts, Light blue shirt, and a white hat with what seemed to be bunny ears. He had a small blob of blonde hair hanging out the hat, he also had a green backpack. He was rough 5 feet and 3 inches, maybe 2 inches, this meant he was young, or that he had some kind of growth problem.

Suddenly, a furry paw appeared from nowhere, the injured man thought, "Must be the kid's dog."

Than he realized the paw had a attached leg that seemed to stretch beyond what it should be physically able to. He almost yelled from fright when he saw the rest of the dog appear from above, the paw and leg reverted to normal-ish size. The boy acted like its normal for dogs to be elastic.

But the also dog walked on two feet . . Dogs don't walk on two feet. The injured man's mouth lay open, he licked his drying lips and stayed quiet, the two hasn't noticed him yet. The man opted for watching the blue one talk to his dog..

"I don't know Jake, doesn't look like anything was on there." Spoke the blue guy.

Then, the most mind-blowing thing to ever happen in the man's life happened, the dog talked.

THE DOG FUCKING TALKED.

"You didn't even look Finn!" Exclaimed the dog, apparently named 'Jake.'

"Hehe." Laughed 'Finn', "I know Jake, come on let's go look." The boy started climbing the hill.

The injured man felt the Morphine start to wear off, and the roll down the hill didn't help him in anyway. He dropped all the drugs during his escape, so he drew a deep breath and whistled.

The boy and dog turned and looked around.

"You hear that Jake?" Asked Finn.

"Must've been a bug." Replied Jake.

The injured man sighed and said, "Hey! You two! I could really use some help!"

"I don't think that was a bug." Announced Finn.

"Sounded like someone calling for help." Replied Jake.

The man groaned and said, "That's because I am!"

The boy pulled a odd white device out, "Show yourself!" A blade suddenly appeared from the device, it was a sword.

The man realized his cloaking was still on, he deactivated his cloak, revealing himself to the boy and his dog. The dog didn't like the looks of him or something, it grew twice its size and began to growl at the man.

Finn yelled, "Friend or Foe! And don't lie!"

The man raised his gun-hand and said, "Friendly! I'm a survivor of the crash you see on that hill! My left arm is hurt badly and I need medical attention."

"Don't worry guy! We'll get you to Bubblegum! Come on Jake! We gotta move!" The boy announced.

Jake the dog stretch into a gigantic version of himself, he picked Finn up and then the injured man. He molded a hole capable of keeping the man from falling off. Finn looked back and said, "Hold on! We'll get you there!" Than he turned and pointed off into the distance.

The man tried to process everything, he considered the idea of him being in a coma, and everything happening was a bad dream. But the pain was too real, plus the man wasn't creative enough to create the world around him.

He closed his eyes and tried to rest, he managed to fall asleep.

TIME SKIP

The man awoke with a gasp of breath, Finn was standing above him, his hand was stretched out. He froze and nervously laughed, "Sorry, I was just about to wake you up, you woke your self though."

"Appreciate the thought, we near the doc yet?" The man sat up.

"Yeah." Replied Finn. "We're just outside the gates, Bubblegum doesn't like Jake to run through town when he super sized."

"Why?" The man asked.

"We . .uh. . Kinda, maybe. . Kicked a walking person." Finn scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, alright, I can walk from here myself, just point me in the right direction." The man stood up and jumped off the dog. He landed with a grunt.

"You sure? Your armor speaks more than you do." Asked Jake. (He's referring to the fact that the man's armor is badly scratched/dented up.)

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take my helmet off and walk, it's hard to breath, my air regulator is all messed up." The man replied, while removing his helmet.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked back Finn and Jake, both had their mouths hanging open.

"What?" Asked the man.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're human!" Yelled Finn.

The man recoiled in surprise, "Uh, yeah I am. Always have been, always will be."

The man turned and walked towards the giant gates, there were two giant banana's with spears guarding the doors. The man stopped and rubbed his eyes, he looked again, still giant bananas. He sighed and shrugged off.

As he walked closer, Finn reappeared at his side, "You sure you don't want anyone to walk you?! Cause I'll totally walk you!"

"Kid, are you gay or something?" The man stopped and looked at Finn.

This caught Finn off guard, "What! No! It's just. . . You're one of few humans that exist!"

Thai caught the man's attention, "Please, last I checked, we humans are 18 billion strong."

(The man comes from a different timeline, one where humans have explored space and any habitable distant planet. He's super soldier that fought for humanity freedom, he's basically a Spartan, though he isn't called a Spartan.)

Finn's eye widened, "Really!?"

"Yeah, I'm one of many, though I haven't a single clue as to where I am."

"You're in the land of Ooo." Replied Finn.

"Ooo? Hmm, you know far more than me, so . . How about you guide me to this doctor while we exchange stories?"

Finn shook his head in excitement and approached the gates, he waved the two guards off and gained access inside. The man, Finn, and Jake, walked into the city. The man was surprised to see that most of the residents where giant pieces of candy.

Finn and Jake willingly explained some things, while the man exchanged information on where he's from. When asked about his name, he froze and answered with, "I don't know."

Finn had every interest in helping the man get better, while Jake wanted to eat a donut, this was proven true since he'd exclaim his interest in getting a donut every time Finn and the man talked to each other.

Eventually they found themselves at the gates of a castle. Finn gained access and quickly rushed the man inside, he guided the man through the corridors where they reached a room that was a laboratory.

There was a all pink woman dressed in a lab coat.

"Pb! Pb! Look at this!" Finn rushed to her side and pointed at the man.

The woman sighed and said, "Finn you're interrupting me during a important time! This better be importna . . " The woman's mouth fell open as she looked at the injured man.

"You the doctor?" Asked the man.


	2. Chapter 2

The Supersoldier

Chapter 2

* * *

The man who fell from the heavens was currently resting on a soft bed. Turns out, he did break his arm, it's pretty bad as well. He was told it'd take over 3 weeks to heal itself. So he's gonna be stuck in some hospital on some planet he doesn't even know the name of. He doesn't have any money so he can't pay the medical bill, and he's also considered a possible threat to the kingdom he resides in.

The reason? He is apparently carrying working pre-war weapons, as soon as the pink lady noticed them, she panicked and demanded he hand them over. The man was in no position to refuse medical care, so he reluctantly handed the handgun over, alongside every magazine. He was then treated a bit more kindly by the all-pink woman, she helped him out of his armor, and provided some medical attention.

Apparently the 'Finn' kid was getting hurt quite often, so she had some sorta understanding of how he worked. The man was no difference, except he was more taller and physically mature than Finn. Ranging from looks to muscle mass itself, she talked on and on about what she could figure out by studying Finn. Though she admitted to pulling the plugs on her Spy Project.

The man didn't really know what to say, around an hour ago he was doing something in space, and suddenly he's on some planet where most of its residents are talking pieces of oversized candy. When she finished applying treatment to the man's wounds, she confiscated his armor and dragged it off. The man stared and considered anything and everything he could do, he ended up sitting in bed.

He processed the information the pink woman openly confessed and considered his options. Option One is he waits for his wounds to heal, and then go out into the world in an attempt to find a way to leave. Option two is he sneaks out of bed and . . Does something. He doesn't have anywhere to go and even if he manages to recover his armor, he wouldn't be able to use it at its truest potential, mainly because of the broken arm. The man sighed and slumped into his bed.

He ran his hand though his hair and wondered, was every living thing giant pieces of candy? Finn and his talking dog are the only living things he is considering to be relatively normal. Even if the dog can triple it's size in a heartbeat. The man wondered what terrible things happened to the dog, one can not simply be born with the ability to stretch! Where does the extra body mass come from?!

The man sighed and swiped the blanket off himself, he dangled his legs over the bed and pushed himself up. He looked around the empty room and spotted a door, he hoped it connected to a bathroom. He approached the door and pushed it open, it was dark, he felt the walls by the door and flipped a small switch. The light flickered on and revealed a bathtub alongside a sink and mirror.

The man approached the mirror and looked at his reflection, he had ocean blue eyes and dark brown hair. His hair was buzzed and gave the man a gritty look, he rubbed his finger along a scar that traveled across his nose. He opened his mouth and examined his teeth, he had a missing tooth, but until then, his teeth were a pearly white. He closed his mouth and turned the tap on, water started pouring out.

The man stared and at water and whispered, "Bathroom has decent water pressure, don't see that shit often." The man ran his right hand beneath the water.

The water hit his hand and started flying in every direction, he removed his hand and dried it on his gown. He didn't have actual clothes, just some Under-armor he wore beneath his Power-suit. The pink lady asked for the Under-armor in exchange for a patient gown. The man complied since he felt . . Icky in the Under-armor.

The man looked at bathtub, he really wanted to take a shower. He looked at his left arm and sighed, it wouldn't be his first time showering with a broken arm. Or . . At least he thought it wasn't. He still couldn't recall much, just something about space, and then suddenly laying in a pile of metal scrap. He was able to remember some past fights he participated in, as well as some facts about the way humans lived.

He didn't even have proper materials to clean himself with. He turned and exited the bathroom, he flicked the light switch down and closed the door. He turned and raised an eyebrow when he saw Finn standing in his room. The man stood there and looked at Finn, Finn did nearly the exact thing.

"Can I help you Finn?" The man asked, breaking the silence.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to do some human stuff together!" Finn replied.

The man raised another brow, "You wanna do human stuff with me?" He asked.

"Yeah! There must be something humans do together for fun!" Finn looked at the man with beaming eyes.

"Look kid, I'd love to go do . . Something to get my mind off everything, but my arm is broken and I'm stuck in this hospital room." The man approached a window and looked outside.

Finn didn't stop there, "That's why I brought this!" Finn pulled a red flask from his backpack.

The man turned and stared at the flask Finn held, "And what is that?"

"It's a potion that'll speed up your recovery!" Finn smiled and stuck his arm out towards the man.

The man looked at the flask than at Finn, "And you want me to drink that? How'd you even get it?"

"I got it from a dungeon I explored! I was saving it in case I ever badly hurt myself, but! I'd say this a great occasion to use it!" Finn started shaking the bottle.

The man stared at the bottle and considered his options, he either waits three weeks to properly heal. Or, He drinks this 'potion' to help speed up his recovery.

What to do.

The man took another look at Finn, he reached out and took the bottle from him. He used his thumb to flick the lid off, he raised the flask to his lips and gulped it down. He finished the bottle in a second, he sighed in satisfaction and handed the flask back.

"So when does the effect star-" the man toppled over.

He caught himself with one hand and growled, his left arm didn't like what just happened. The man continued to whisper curses as a burning sensation traveled through out his body, he yelled when the sensation reached his broken arm. He considered the idea that Finn actually poisoned him, then, he took the thought back when he felt an amazing feeling follow the burning sensation. He felt more relaxed than he's been in the past 12 years.

The man stood back up and looked at Finn.

"You could've warned me about the pain." The man rolled his shoulder and groaned in satisfaction.

"Sorry." Replied Finn. "I wasn't sure if you'd back out if you knew, plus, I figured you could take it." Finn smiled nervously.

The man smirked and started laughing, "I could take it, it just caught me off guard."

The man started moving his left arm and decided to remove the cast he was wearing. He slipped the sling off and removed the cast, he flexed his hand and grinned.

"I don't know what was in that potion, but I gotta get some for myself." The man looked at Finn.

"Well, we could always go dungeon exploring! That's something humans do right?" Finn started running in place.

"Only in video games, and you know what? It sounds like an amazing stress reliever, but I'm in a gown with nothing but my undies." The man made a gesture towards his gown. "Plus I'd really like to take a shower and figure some things out."

Finn looked disappointed.

The man noticed this, "Don't worry kid, I'll explore a dungeon with you. But you'll have to wait until I get used to all this. You understand? Give me a week to get my head wrapped around everything."

Finn looked a bit more satisfied, "Alright, uh."

"Scott." Relied the man, who immediately covered his mouth.

"Holy fuck! I can remember my name! It's probably because of that potion you gave me!" The man smiled the biggest smile, before scooping Finn up into a hug. He squeezed the air out of Finn, who promptly tapped his back while gasping for air.

Scott let go of Finn, who collapsed on his knees taking deep breaths.

"You've got my word Finn, I'll do nearly anything to repay the favor. You spared me the hell of a broken arm, while simultaneously helping me remember my name, amongst other things." Scott reached down and picked Finn up with ease, he placed him back on his feet.

Finn smiled and waved his hand, "It was nothing, uh, Scott, I'm just helping a fellow human."

Scott's smile faded slightly, he was reminded of the cruel truth. Scott and Finn and are the only known humans in Ooo. He tried to think more positively, and the shower was practically yelling his name.

"Alright Finn, you've got my gratitude, but I wanna take shower now that I can, so if you could?" Scott looked a Finn.

"Oh! Uh, yeah." Finn turned and started to leave, he stopped at the door. "See ya later man!" The door closed and he disappeared.

Scott sighed and looked back at the bathroom, "Now to hunt for my cleaning utensils."

Scott proceeded to search the bathroom, he found a packaged loofah and some bars of soap. They were obviously for hands, but he made the sacrifice and used them in the shower. His shower was long and most of it was him standing and letting water hit him. Cleaning was involved in the last moments of bathing.

He left the shower satisfied and slightly irritated, he slid the same underwear back on and clipped the same gown on. He looked back in the mirror and wished for some real clothes. As he left the bathroom, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Scott approached the door and opened it, he was expecting Finn again but was met with Piny lady instead.

Scoot began with, "Hello Pink Lady."

The all pink-woman rolled her eyes, "Your lucky Finn did that for you, potions like that are pretty rare and expensive to make."

Scott raised a brow, "I didn't force the kid to give it to me, I was moments from accepting my fate, until Finn, the angel he is, appeared with a potion. He claimed it could heal me, and in return I just have to hang out with him. I plan on keeping my end of the deal." Scott looked the pink woman in the eyes.

She looked back, than sighed, she pulled her arms out from her back and revealed a pair of pants alongside a shirt and hoodie.

"I had a local tailor make them for you, and seeing as you're all better. I figured you'd like something that didn't show your undergarments to the world." She handed the clothes to Scott.

Scott grabbed them and looked at them, "Why is the hoodie pink?" He asked.

"I like pink, and I paid for them, so I figured I'd get a little laugh out of it in return for the clothes." The pink lady crossed her arms.

Scott sighed, "Can't argue with free clothes, I'll still put em' on, and I'll hopefully retain a small amount of dignity." The man looked away and secretly hoped for a laugh.

Luckily for him, the pink lady giggled, and continued speaking.

The pink lady stopped laughing and wiped the smile from her face, "Seeing as you no longer need a hospital, I've already had you removed from this room."

Scott turned back around, "So where am I supposed to go? I've got no where else to go?!"

The pink lady raised her hand, "Do not worry, I've sent word to a nearby inn, you've got a room reserved for 5 days, and seeing as you're one of the few humans, you'll get spoiled a bit."

Scott raised a brow, "Spoiled how?"

"You are ex-soldier now correct?" She asked.

"I'd like to think not, but I'm afraid so. After everything I've been told, my hopes for returning home get smaller and smaller." Scott looked away and back.

"I'm offering you a job to work as a soldier for me and my kingdom." The pink lady offered.

"Your kingdom?" Scott crossed his arms.

"Yes, MY kingdom." She took a couple steps back and grabbed the sides of the dress she was wearing. "I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." She bowed and picked her dress up a wee bit, it was rather elegant.

"Oh, uh, not gonna lie Princess, I've been referring to you as the 'Pink lady' ever since we met." Scott smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

The princess crossed her arms, "So are you interested in working for me?"

"Will I get my gear back?" Scott crossed his arms as well.

"Better, you'll get your gear back repaired. And I'll set some tests up so I can truly test your fighting potential."

"Now you're talking my language, what are my working hours and what's the pay?" Scott looked down at the princess.

"The pay is nothing." Replied Bubblegum.

Scott froze, "What?"

"Yeah, repairing your armor is gonna take a while, and I've got the feeling that it's not gonna be cheap." The princess replied.

"What if I finance the job myself?" Scott asked.

The princess rubbed her chin, "Well, I guess you could earn pay if you finance it yourself, but how would you get enough money?"

Scott thought for a moment, "Dungeon exploring." He offered.

The princess looked surprised, "Really? Well, most dungeons do posses large amounts of golden coins and jewelry. So... You probably could, but you'll have to get the proper equipment first."

"I'll use the money I get from working for you, then I'll find someone who sells dungeon worthy gear and I'll buy some." Scott nodded to himself, agreeing with his own plan.

"Alright, whatever you say, just try to avoid getting yourself hurt okay? Your kind is very rare and I'd rather not find your body in some dungeon impaled on a spike trap left for some unlucky soul."

"Right, noted." Scott accepted the thought of such a thing happening.

"Alright, I'll let you get dressed and then I'll show you around town." The princess pointed at the clothes, then closed the door.

Scott took his gown off and slid the pants on, he put the shirt on and left the hoodie on his shoulders. He opened the door and looked at Bubblegum, who was leaning on the wall.

"I take it you don't like the hoodie?" She asked, looking at the hoodie resting on Scott's shoulder.

Scott replied with, "I don't think it's cold enough for a hoodie."

The princess shrugged and pushed herself off the wall and walked down the hallway, her heels were making a annoying clicking sound. She led Scott out of the hospital and out into the Candy Kingdom.

Scott took the time to admire the kingdom, he watched a couple different candy citizens stop and look at him before resuming their day. Scott thought the Candy Kingdom was a perfect name for this place. Seeing as It looked like someone ripped it from some child's storybook.

The princess said something and started walking, Scott was preoccupied with watching the candy people walk and talk. Bubblegum didn't notice he wasn't paying attention until she turned around, to ask why he wasn't replying.

"Hey you!" The princess stopped and poked Scott.

Scott broke free from his distraction and looked at the princess, "Sorry, still confused on how candy can walk and talk. Also my name is Scott, not 'you'."

The princess looked at Scott with a curious expression, "You figured your name out?"

"I'm 99.99% sure it's because of the potion Finn gave me, otherwise I remembered during a convenient time." Scott looked away, than looked back and shrugged.

"Hmm." The princess stopped and thought, "I agree with the possibility of the potion restoring a bit of your brain's functions."

The princess continued to walk and lead Scott to what he assumed was the Inn he was staying at. Scott kept silent for mainly the entire time, as he didn't know what to talk about. When he felt the wind blow by for the millionth time, he cursed the windy weather, and noticed the slight tremble the princess had.

Scott walked a bit faster, now walking side by side, he stretched his arm out, offering the pink hoodie to the princess. She looked over and shook her head, Scott ignored it and shook his arm, the princess looked again and slowly grabbed the hoodie. She mumbled a thanks and slid the hoodie on over her dress, she proceeded to fix her hair.

The hoodie was a bit big for her, the sleeves completely covered her arms and hands. She stuck her hands in the pocket and continued to walk, she'd look away whenever Scott would look at her. Causing Scott to believe she was embarrassed to be wearing his clothes, even though she picked them out, while also paying for them.

Scott shrugged and kept walking, the princess would point at some building and give him it's lore. Scott wasn't particular interested in what she said, though she'd catch his interest every know and then. She'd name a couple things, wave to passing candy folk, and look back at Scott to make sure he was still paying attention. When he wasn't, she'd get annoyed and develop a, what Scott called 'adorable' expression of her face.

When the two finally arrived the Inn, Scott was happy to see it. Scott opened the door and held it open, allowing the princess to walk in, in which she thanked him. They approached the candy man working as the room assigner, the princess waved her princess title and showed Scott to his room.

Upon walking down the appropriate hallway, and entering the room with the correct number. Scott was introduced to a room with a big two-person bed and a rounded table in the corner. There was a large dresser meant for holding any and all clothes. A door led to a bathroom that had a shower with see-through but heavily blurred glass, and a sink and toilet. The princess guided the man to a window were she showed him the path he should take to get to her castle the next day. Than she wished him a good nights rest before turning to leave, the man coughed loudly, causing her to turn and look at him.

"Something else?" She asked.

Scott looked at the hoodie, than back at her. "Uh, no, nothing at all."

The princess shrugged and left the room, leaving Scott to his privacy.

Scott took another look around again, before he went to the bathroom to take a piss. Than he collapsed on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

His dreams were plagued with nightmares of his arrival.

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE-_**

 ** _Would you rather read this story as a Fionna and Cake fanfiction? If so, than the romance will be switched to Fionna only. And the plot will be based on the idea of Fionna crushing on Scott simply because he's human. Only for Scott to confront her and ask why she likes him so much. She has no reply, Scott gives her advice for her love life, than proceeds to leave. Fionna then tries to 'accidentally' trigger several events that she'll use in an attempt to to have an excuse to hang out with Scott, she uses this to discover a REAL reason to crush on him._**

 ** _In the story you're currently reading, the romances range from Bubblegum to Marceline. The story is . . Well, I really shouldn't spoil it. So, uh, yeah. Scott does stuff, Stuff happens, And then talking._**

 ** _Bam._**


	3. Chapter 3

The Supersoldier.

Chapter 3

 ** _A/n- So! This story takes place sometime after the episode 'Breezy' but I'm still not entirely sure as to the exact location. After I figure it out, this story will follow the episodes afterwards, until we reach the end of Season 6. From there? I'm not quite sure. Oh and yes, there will be little things between each Episode chapter._**

 ** _An example would be chapters that showcase Scott learning more about Ooo, or him exploring dungeons and slowly fixing his armor, and episodes where he meets other princess's._**

 ** _Relationships will be built, relationships will be destroyed. This story is a idea that I'd like to finish, or at least one where I achieve a certain peak before quitting._**

 ** _Anyway, on to the story._**

It was another day in the land of Ooo, our protagonist was suffering from a nightmare that forced him to repeat his initial awakening. The nightmare was confusing him, it got creepier and creepier, and then it would completely switch over and turn into some kind of drug induced insanity session. He'd awake and the sky would start changing colors, and when he managed to get up, he'd suddenly find himself in space re-experiencing his arrival on the planet.

Scott could recall every feeling he had during the crash landing, a crippling amount of fear and anxiety would rush over him. The room he was in started to heat up exponentially. He was sweating profusely, he remembered putting his helmet on in a panicked matter. The armor activated its counter measures and cooled the man down, he remembered trying to do something afterwards. Then there was a loud bang, and he was suddenly laying down with a metal cabinet laying on his arm.

Scott woke with a loud gasp, he gripped his chest and he struggled for air. When he realized there wasn't any lack of air, he calmed down and collapsed back on the pillow. He laid there with his eyes closed, he took deep breaths and opened his eyes. The man acknowledged the fact that he wasn't in space, meaning everything that happened was just a bad dream.

He sat up and looked around, he forgot everything that happened yesterday and started to panic. He felt a wave of nausea overcome him, he wanted everything to just be one big lie, one big prank pulled off by his asshole friends.

He stood up and called out to his friends, there was no answer. Nothing but the weak sunlight peaking through curtains, could be seen. The man called out again, except with more sorrow, he begged for this to be one big prank.

The man swallowed the vomit in his throat, he wiped his mouth and sighed. He wanted a drink . . No, he NEEDED a drink. Something to help wash the taste of last night's dinner from his mouth. He looked around, spotting the bathroom, he rushed inside and turned the faucet on.

He made a bowl with his hands, he gathered water and sipped it from his hands.

It wasn't enough.

The man crouched down and hungrily gulped as much water as he could fit in his mouth. When the taste was gone, he stood back up and looked in the mirror.

This wasn't him, by no means was this him.

The man balled his hands into fists and slammed them on the sink counter. The sink mirror shook, and the mirror opened slightly. Scott didn't know the mirror worked as a cabinet, he opened the cabinet the rest of the way.

He was introduced to a small white bottle, the bottle had the word 'PAINKILLERS' sloppily written of the container. And for a quick second, a very very quick second, a part of Scott, a part that believed he would never fit in, considered swallowing several pills.

As soon as the thought crossed his main persona, Scott was horrified, never in a million years would he consider killing himself! He grabbed the bottle and dropped it on the floor, he proceeded to curb-stomp the crap out of the little white bottle.

Scott didn't stop until the bottle was nothing but a fine dust, he took a deep breath and looked back in the mirror. He saw a coward looking back, Scott balled his right hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. The man was drowning in anger and sorrow, anger because there was nothing he could do, and sorrow because the was nothing he could do.

Scott yelled a curse and slammed his right fist into the mirror. The glass shattered into a million pieces, several pieces of glass, ranging from different sizes, were jammed in the man's fist. He didn't care, or maybe he just didn't notice, the man was practically drowning in adrenaline anyway. When he calmed down down to a certain degree, and all the anger induced adrenaline started to were off, his mind registered the pain in his fist.

He held his fist in front of his face, he frowned and pulled a piece of glass from his hand, the hole allowed blood to seep out. The man picked the rest of the glass out and washed his hand with cold water, he grabbed a nearby hand-towel and wrapped it around his hand. He stared at his fist, twisting it and turning it, the white towel was already turning a dark red.

The man felt woozy.

He looked back in what remained of the mirror and decided he was gonna need professional help. He left the bathroom, never looking back, he stormed through the hallways and down the lobby stairs. The candy receptionist noticed the man walking through and asked a question.

"I've gotten several complaints from the people who got rooms beneath yours, I'm not pointing fingers, but are you the cause of those stomping sounds?" The receptionist had a bored look on its face.

Scott stopped his walk and looked at the little receptionist. "Yes, I did it." He looked away and continued walking, he walked straight out the door.

He raised his left hand and covered his eyes, the sun was beaming down now, and he didn't have any eye protection. The man held his injured hand to his chest and continued walking towards the giant candy castle. The candy people waved to him as he walked by, sometimes he'd wave back and other times he'd simply ignore the candy creature. They didn't seem to really care anyway.

Scott felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him, he looked down at the hand towel and noticed how it's red color has gotten much darker. He knew his face was a ghastly white. But he kept walking, he'd lose balance sometimes, and stumble with his steps. Though he refused to quit.

His stubbornness paid off, he was standing outside the candy gates. There were several banana guards standing . . Guard outside the wooden doors. They stood tall and held their weapons with pride. The man thought he'd be able to respect the guards with due time.

Then he watched a guard trip over a obvious stone, leading to several other guards falling on their face, it created a odd domino effect. The guards started arguing over who caused the event. The man face palmed and walked past the arguing guards, he opened the big wooden doors and stepped inside.

So much for guarding.

He admired the tall candy walls and continued his adventure to find Bubblegum. He wasn't entirely sure where she was, but he followed the hallways and turned when his gut told him too.

His body started to fail him, his vision was beginning to fade. His arms were growing weak, and each step he took was getting sloppier and sloppier. The man collapsed on the wall, he took a couple deep breaths and started to walk again.

As luck would have it, he found himself outside the castle medical wing. He pushed the doors open and looked around, he needed something to lean on, or he wasn't gonna be moving much longer.

Or he could ask for help, seeing as he's in a medical wing.

The man licked his lips, "Hey!"

One of the candy people dressed in white robes walked by, then a giant ice cream cone (Ice cream included) passed by as well. The cone spoke, she was female.

"F-Finn? Is that you?!" The ice cream cone asked, raising a hand to her mouth.

The man took a quick peek at his bleeding hand and looked at the ice cream cone, "No, I'm Scott, I've lost a lot of blood, my blood type is O+." Scott took a single step, his leg gave out and he collapsed.

As his vision faded, he could hear the panicked ice cream cone yell for help.

 **TIME SKIP**

Scott woke to a annoying beeping sound. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, he was in a familiar white room. He was sitting on the same comfy bed, but this time he had a couple needles jabbed in his arm that led to a blood pack.

He had his jeans on, but his shirt was no where to be found. He used his right hand to rub his head, memories started returning and he felt dumb. He broke the mirror in his hotel room and nearly died of blood loss. Luckily the hospital staff had a couple bags of blood that fit his need.

But how? Was Finn also a O+? That would make sense in the long run. The man was once again saved by Finn, he was starting to feel like he owed a great deal more to the boy. Scott sighed and laid back down.

He flipped over and stared at the see-through plastic tube that brought blood back into his body. He lay there, thinking of what he was supposed to do with himself. Scott didn't loot dungeons for a living, he was a soldier! He took orders and got shit done!

The closest he's ever gotten to dungeon exploring was those rare times he'd sit down and play a video game! The man flipped over on his back, he stared at the white ceiling above him. He raised his left hand and examined the patchwork.

His hand was wrapped with gauze, and while he couldn't see it, he was confident he had stitches. The man let his arm fall back on the bed, he hissed when it made contact, but overall ignored the pain.

Scott was bored, he tapped his fingers on the bed to alleviate his boredom. He started whistling, then he finally grew tired of the room he was in. He looked at the blood bag, it was practically empty. He let the bag empty entirely, than proceeded to remove the needle from his arm, he felt better anyway.

Scott sat up and jumped off the bed, he started stretching, preparing himself for anything about to happen. He turned and approached the same door he left from originally, he grabbed the doorknob and twisted. The door popped open, Scott stuck his head out and examined the hallways. He shrugged and stepped out, he was able to remember how he first left the medical wing.

He turned right and started walking, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You're already up and running?" Asked a certain candy princess.

Scott turned around and waved, "Hey princess, I'm just, uh, looking for my shirt." Scott noticed his shirt laying on her shoulder. "And it seems you got it already, so if you could?" Scott held his hand out.

Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway, as she walked by she handed his shirt and hoodie over. "I underestimated you Scott, I figured you'd wake up later."

Scott flexed his arm and quickly put his shirt on, "I'm a Supersoldier Princess, my benefactors wouldn't have invested in me if I wasn't able to take a punch and get right back up." Scott slid his hoodie on and stuck his hands in the pocket.

"Supersoldier eh? Does this mean you've been genetically altered?" The Princess asked.

"Yeah, I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and overall superior to the average human male." Scott rolled his head around, he sighed, and started walking down the hallways.

The Princess followed after, "So why'd you end up back in the hospitable? And don't lie, I had to wash your shirt since it was covered in blood."

Scott shrugged, "I punched a mirror, I was angry, and I wasn't thinking straight." Scott pointed a finger at her, "And don't lecture me, I've already learned my lesson." He held his bandaged hand out.

The Princess raised her arms in defense, "It isn't that bad you know, you didn't damage anything important. Though you did miss slicing a vein by a mere meter, you're incredibly lucky y'know."

Scott scoffed, "Lucky my ass, I'm god knows how far from my home planet Earth, and I'm living in some 5 year olds fantasy! I mean look at this place! Candy can't walk or talk!? You're a sentient piece of Bubblegum for fucks sake!" He threw his arms up in exasperation.

Bubblegum crossed her arms, "I'm not gonna get too mad since you're just venting, but I'd like you too stop using those curse words. Those words died with the old Earth, and I'd like them to stay dead."

Scott pointed his finger at her, "I'm gonna swear if I wanna swear, and what do you mean by old Earth? Does this have to do with those bombs you mentioned once?" Scott stopped and looked at her.

Bubblegum frowned, "The Great Mushroom War. I'm still not entirely sure as to why the war started, everything related to the subject is either destroyed or unintelligible. Though sometimes I'll find a couple readable things encased in ice, but it's usually junk stuff." Bubblegum rolled her hand.

Scott pulled at his hair, "I haven't been here very long, but I've seen some pretty advanced stuff! I can't see a person inventing interactive holographic projections in a simple hundred years! Your kingdoms soldiers are still using oversized sticks for gods sake! Why don't you use firearms?!" Scott let go of his hair and rubbed his eyes, "You're not answering my question anyway. What. Happened. To. Earth!" He threw his arms in the air.

Bubblegum shrugged, "It was destroyed, whisked away by the nuclear bombs."

Scott sighed, "And you don't feel saddened by this?"

Bubblegum thought for a moment, "I was born into a world that was already destroyed, I wasn't aware of what existed before me. I worked hard to stay alive, many years later, I decided to build my own kingdom. A fresh start, a new beginning."

Scott was done, simply put. He took a deep breath and calmly said.

"I'm on Earth right?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"And there is no way for me to ever return to my previous life of fighting wars?"

Princess bubblegum shook her head.

Scott closed his eyes, took another deep breath, and re-opened them.

"Alright, alright. I . . I can work with this, I just, I just, fuck. . I don't even know where to start!" Scott sat down and leaned against the wall, he brought his knees up to his chest.

"What can a guy like me do? I'm a soldier! And I've been one for half my life! I can't just suddenly stop being a solider and start being Indiana fucking jones!" Scott looked at the princess.

Bubblegum shrugged, "I don't follow."

Scott groaned, "No! Of course you don't!" Scott closed his eyes and took another deep breath, "He's some guy who explores ancient ruins to loot the priceless relics, he also likes to outrun balls."

Bubblegum looked away and looked back, "In a purely platonic way right?"

Scott deadpanned, "Yes."

Scott sighed and stood back up, he rolled his head and looked Bubblegum in the eyes.

"I need to accept that I'm stuck here, in order to do that, I'd like your help."

Bubblegum was curious, "What do you need?"

Scott raised his hands, for everything he mentioned, he raised a finger. "I need a large backpack, enough food and water to last 3 days, a sword, a combat knife, some medical supplies, and my handgun and all its ammo, I also need a cool looking helmet."

Bubblegum crossed her arms, "And why should I help you? I'm not gaining anything from this!"

Scott replied with, "You'd be helping a man come to terms with reality, I need to just escape, go out there and discover things for my self. You'd also be reuniting a man with a invaluable tool from his soon-to-be previous life."

Princess Bubblegum stood there, she stared at Scott, who stared back. Eventually she sighed, "Alright, I'm not really losing much if you end up dying anyway. I'll just give you some of the dusty weapons in the armory, they're never used anyway. And I can spare a couple bottles of painkillers and antibiotics, and I'll throw in a couple rolls of gauze too. Also your firearm isn't exactly rare, but it's the first working one I've seen in a long time, so I guess I can give it back as long as you don't start shooting city's up. The backpack is also easy to get, and food is also easy. . . As long as you don't mind candy. And water isn't a problem."

Scott was excited beyond words, but he kept it hidden inside. "So you'll help me then?"

Bubblegum closed her eyes, than she opened them. "Sure, just don't haunt me if you end up dying out there."

Scott stood up and scooped her into a hug, he lifted her in the air and started yelling cheerfully. "Your the best princess ever!" He sat her down and took a step back, "But you're incredibly morbid y'know that?"

Princess Bubblegum had slightly darker cheeks, she coughed and fixed her hair. "Come on, follow me, I'll get you geared up and you can start your self discovery mission today."

Scott followed her, "Radical, let's do this."

 **TIME SKIP**

Scott was standing by the giant candy doors that led into the outside world. He was double checking his backpack to make sure he had everything he needed to start his adventure. He pulled every item from the backpack and laid them on the grass.

"Painkillers, antibiotics, gauze, extra handgun ammo, handgun, knife, sword, cool looking helmet, shit ton o' candy, bottled water. Yeah, it's all there." Scott picked all the non-essentials back up and placed them in the backpack, he put the helmet on his head and rapped his knuckled against the metal.

He kept the sword, knife, and handgun out though. He had a sheath for both the sword and knife, and he made a custom leather holster for his handgun by tinkering with a extra sword scabbard. He strapped everything on and sheathed all his weapons. He sharpened the sword and knife, and reloaded his handgun, he noted a missing bullet and assumed Bubblegum fired his handgun. He got onto her for it, and she promised she'd find a way to make more for him.

As the man was preparing to leave he turned and waved to Bubblegum and her little peppermint candy butler. The princess made a face and approached Scott, she pulled a piece of paper from her back and handed it over. He opened the note and realized it was a map, he rolled it back up and nodded to Bubblegum. He turned and faced the banana guards, he motioned for them to open the gate, and as the guards slowly opened the gates, he peered out into the wasteland that once was Earth, and had a little thought.

How cool did he look in the helmet?

Bah! It's irrelevant!

The man nodded to the banana guards and stepped out into the wasteland. This was more of a exaggeration, seeing as the land was covered in grass, it was just empty. He could see the oddly colored mountains behind the Candy Kingdom, and the snow covered mountains in the distance. He could see many other things in the distance as well, it varied, he saw what remained of a once great civilization.

He picked a direction, and started walking.

 ** _A/n-_**

 ** _Hey guys! I'm back!_**

 ** _How was the chapter? You enjoy it?!_**

 ** _What do you guy think will happen to Scott? Why don't you write it down in a review! I wanna know what you think will happen! And if I like it enough, I just might use it in the next chapter!_**

 ** _I might not use anything, so don't complain if I don't choose anything!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The Supersoldier

Chapter 4

TWO WEEKS LATER.

It was a late Tuesday afternoon. The Candy Kingdoms marketplace was currently at its prime, meaning candy citizens were buzzing from store to store buying every kind of item. The princess was sitting on a bench, simply enjoying the day air for once.

In the distance, the sound of the kingdoms gate being opened could be heard. The princess raised her head and stared in curiosity. From what she could make out, it was a man, he appeared to be dressed in some kind of armor.

Why, it was none other than the recently discovered human, Scott Anderson. He looked different, maybe it was the new armor and coat, or maybe it was the new beard and hat. Whatever it was, she was glad to see he wasn't killed. He may not know her on a personal level, but she would never wish death upon someone. Unless they deserved it.

Hopefully he didn't.

But quickly pushing it aside, she jumped from the bench and ran to the man. Who was busy talking to a banana guard.

"Anderson! Anderson!" She called.

The man froze in place, before turning and looking at the running princess. He quickly turned back and pointed at a distant candy person dressed in suspicious clothing. The guard nodded and waddled off. Anderson twisted his head once again, for he princess had finally reached him.

"Hey Princess." He went quiet, before smiling and saying. "Been a while?"

Princess Bubblegum pulled at her face. "Been a while?! Been a while!? Anderson it's been 2 weeks! You said a couple days! Not a couple weeks! Where have you been!"

Anderson reached back and scratch his head. "Oh... Here and there. You know, wandering."

The princess crossed her arms and tapped her feet on the ground, "Okay..." She sighed. "But just what have you been doing exactly?"

Anderson pulled his coat aside, revealing the armor and weapons beneath. He poked at his sword. "I wandered, found some city, they had a problem and I offered my help. Got a reward, found some bounty board, started hunting guys and thieves. Ended up in some kind of city of thieves, they had a crap ton of stuff just... Laying around. May have helped myself, not to proud of what happened there. Uh... Yeah, decided to head back here after I turned in my last contract."

The princess looked him in the eyes, "So that's your past 2 weeks in a nutshell? You discover what kind of things live out there?"

Anderson started laughing, "You bet your ass I did! This place has got some pretty nasty things hanging around!"

"The fact that you're still standing means they didn't cause you too much trouble?" The princess asked.

"Nope, after what I've fought, I feel like there isn't anything that can surprise me now. So unless you've got some kind of giant monster that eats souls and shits gold, well... Count me out. I've had my share." Anderson chuckled and started walking.

The princess, surprised by his abrupt decision to walk away, started following. "So, what are you doing now?"

Anderson looked back at her, before reaching into his coat and pulling a hat out, he tossed it to her. "I'm checking to see if that guard captured the thief, put that hat on and hide your face."

"What? Why should I hide my face?"

Anderson put a finger to his lips and shushed her. He pulled the hood of his coat up and pulled a small mask from his coat. He slid it on and pushed himself against a nearby candybrick wall. He inched to his left and looked into the dark alleyway. The shadow of two figures could be seen.

The princess broke the silence, "Why hasn't the guard arrested the man yet then? They're incompetent sometimes, but they can do that!"

Anderson shushed her again before following with, "Follow my lead and don't say a thing."

Anderson pushed off the wall and walked into the alleyway, it was dimly lit by a bulb hanging above a back door. There was a dumpster that hid the 2 figures. Anderson stopped mid-way down the alley and coughed 3 times.

"I'm here for the candy man." He looked back at the confused princess and made a quick motion for her to hide her face.

The princess caught on quick and hid her face from sight.

There was a distant cough, then 2 more followed in quick succession. Then the 2 figures finally stepped out. One was a short stubby man with pink-ish skin.

And the other... Was a banana guard.

There was a short gasp from Bubblegum.

The short stubby man looked at Bubblegum. "You said you'd come alone."

Anderson looked at the banana guard and shot back with, "So did you."

The short man went silent, he stared at Anderson before sighing. "You have the box?"

Anderson nodded, "You have the drugs?"

The short man frowned, "It's candy that causes illusionary side effects, it promotes a healthy body and speeds up healing."'

"Yeah, drugs." Anderson smiled.

The short man nodded at the banana guard, who turned and pulled a cardboard box out from behind the dumpster. He laid it in front of the short man and opened it. Revealing the contents inside.

Anderson took one look inside, "Yeah, that's all I need to close this case."

Before the short man could even ask, Anderson tore his mask off and pulled down his hood. He pulled a leather wallet from his coat and held it out. Announcing, "Freeze dirtbag! You're under arrest for the possession of drugs! Amongst other things!"

The short man went wide eyes, "I knew you weren't the guy! You're too tall!" He kicked the box of drugs towards Anderson and started running the opposite way.

Anderson calmly pulled his sleeve's back, revealing his metal arms. He held his left arm out and waited as little metal barrels appeared on his knuckles, 4 bright little balls flew out and followed the running man. Upon contact, the man was introduced to a large voltage of electricity. He grunted and fell on his face.

Anderson pulled his sleeves back down and calmly stepped over the destroyed box of drugs. He momentarily stopped when standing by the banana guard, "The princess is gonna wanna have a word with you." Before turning and pointing at a very angry looking Bubblegum.

As Anderson kept moving forward and the Banana guard shifted towards the princess. Anderson gave the princess some advice, "I suggest you test all your banana guards, make sure they're clean." Anderson went quiet and kept walking.

"Oh trust me... I will." Bubblegum replied, before placing her arm behind the guard and walking away.

Anderson looked back at the fading duo and wondered if Bubblegum laid his hat anywhere. He shrugged and turned his attention back to the culprit, the short stubby man was dragging himself to a bicycle resting against the wall at the end of the alley.

Anderson approached the crawling man and stepped over him, now in front of the man, he knelt down and said. "Why are you trying to leave so soon? I've got some officials at a different city that would love to see you."

"Come one dude! Help a guy out! It's just candy!"

"Yeah." Anderson grabbed the man by his arms and lifted him up. "And my gun is actually a water gun."

After helping the man up, he pulled a device from his coat and pressed it again the man's stomach.

"Hey! What are you doi-"

He fell asleep.

Anderson pulled the device back and ejected a small cartridge, he slid the device back into his coat. Before throwing the man over his shoulder and walking to the nearest police station. After retrieving his pay, he set sail for the castle were Bubblegum and others resided.

 **Authors note**

 **So I forgot to add a authors note, but it's here now. Anyway, my loyal readers, I'm sorry I had you wait so long. I more or less focus on my other story, but don't bother looking for it. It's on FIMFICTION, and bringing it over to this website would be annoying and time consuming. Ain't gonna promote my story here, just PM me if you want the name.**

 **Also, since I posted this chapter. I gathered an extra 100 views on my story, now I'm sitting at 328. Thanks guys, and this story will be updated again... Sometime later. Have a wonderful new year.**


End file.
